The Hold
by Leodadrake
Summary: HI LEO HERE :d


The Hold

Prologue

The I.S.A was holding out as hard as they could. Gunfire lined the streets as the Helghaust main infantry marched across the burning flames of the city of Greymaest. The Helghaust where evil, dark twisted men with an ambition to kill. The I.S.A was forced back to the town square. Anti-air I.S.A units were too slow for the Helghaust Sky-Bikes. The barrage from the Sky-Bikes along with the constant beat from the mortar and missile batteries were too much for the brave marines. The infantry was just there for show. To scare the enemy into fleeing. The Helghaust main emblem was an x with a gas mask. Their flags hung high and their war-cries even higher. Greymaest was lost to the I.S.A. And the Helghaust knew it. They put down the fleeing I.S.A units. But...one remained.

Chapter 1

Escape!

I cried for my comrades...I cried for the people of Greymaest...and the people of the world... Nobody knew the threat from the Helghaust. They said they would return.

They kept their promise...

The I.S.A was strong but not strong enough. Captain Sterling had held back to forces of the Helghaust but they had flanked them and became more powerful. The only man alive, he thought. This was the advantage he needed. They would let their guard down, be susceptible to counter attacks. This was his chance

The halgan officer looked at the crawling man. He was weeping and was obviously seriously wounded. He picked him up. "Where is your commander," The officer let down a whole pound of dog-tags. "My Scouts have analysed these dog-tags and not one belongs to your commander." The officer clenched his fist around the shrivelling mans neck. "TELL ME!" The soldier suddenly whipped out a knife and lunged at the officer. He had skill he gave him that, but he wasn't fast enough. The officer pulled his sword from his sheath and tore the sword through his stomach. The solider spurted blood and began to convulse as he was dropped to the floor. The sword was dipped with poison. He would obviously die soon but the side-effect was that it kept the body alive. A very painful form of torture.

Captain sterling heard the fight and he began to run. The officer sniffed the air. "I can smell him...those commanders always have the smell of grease on them..." The officer dropped the shaking mess and slowly drifted to the noise. Captain sterling stared at the officer as he glided to the noise. This was his only distraction. Captain Sterling leaped from the trees and started to sprint. "GET HIM HES OVER THERE!" screamed the Officer as he turned towards the Captain. Captain Sterling ran...and ran...and ran...and didn't look back... Maybe he would return...someday...

Chapter 2

The Resistance

The marine sprinted to us. He looked in extreme terror as he ran from halgan infantry. He looked desperate. "Should we let him in? I mean hes I.S.A hes a good guy...right?" The others looked at me and shook their heads. "BUT THEY WERE FIGHTING TO DEFEND GREYMAEST!" I thumped the wall and dragged my hand across my sweating brow. "Look I don't care what you think...I'm going to help him."

Captain sterling had barely escaped. He was wounded, he knew that. But he continued to sprint even with a bullet halfway through his arm. The Captain seemed to blur past everything trying his best to get away. The halgan infantry's heavy armour was restricting their manuvourbility. The only advantage they had was ammo. The Captain suddenly plummeted and was lost from sight. The Helgan infantry jumped over the metal barricade. They saw something that would terrify even the most courageous of men. Acid pools...These were not ordinary acid pools...These were ALIVE. Their tendrils slashed and sprung out of the dirt and grabbed for the soldiers. The helgan's opened fire and began a 'attack and decay' manoeuvre. They retreated but kept firing. The tendrils shook the bullets away like it was wearing a flak jacket. "Curse that damned I.S.A Commander he led us into a trap!" Said their captain

"NO, REALLY?" replied the rookie.

The Helgan's began a steady retreat...but it was not to be a good one. The tendrils suddenly came aware of the situation and lunged at one of them.

"Rookie radio command...THE POOLS ARE AWAKENED!"

The men started back and climbed back over the steel barricade. Suddenly it shot through and crushed the barricade, crushing one of the men. Suddenly somebody leaped from the nearby hill and got onto of one of the tendrils. He hacked and slashed and then crashed to the floor. The helgan's were thankful and reached down to help him up...and realized he was I.S.A...

"What do we do with him commander?" The rookie said kicking the I.S.A soldier.

"I guess we should help...after all he did save us from those...things..." They all glanced at the now motionless tendril. The other had sunk below.

Chapter 3

Unusual Help...

The marine opened his eyes and immediately snapped them shut. He knew what he would see before he even saw it. The Helgan infantry had him tied up and gagged. "Sir the officer has not been notified of this new situation the fight was too much to bare."

Said the rookie as he surveyed the nearby landscape. The lesser points of Cursatius were covered in sand dunes and swirling sand storms. The whole idea of this place being desolate was nothing but a myth. "Sir what should we do...we can't leave him! He saved us" The rookie was picked up by the captain. "HELP THE ENEMY? NEVER!" The marine slowly looked at the two men. "I have a story to tell..." He said as the captain dropped the rookie. "Well then, we have time" Said the captain as he sat down, the rest did the same. The I.S.A marine looked at them all. "Well..."

I want this series to be long...so...WAIT FOR PART 2 :D


End file.
